


Cover Art: Mutual Attraction by meet_me_in_samarra: Teaser for upcoming chapter 8 "Silverblack"

by meet_me_in_samarra



Series: Teaser Art for "Mutual Attraction" by meet_me_in_samarra [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, Fanart, Mutual Attraction fanfic, Teasers & Trailers, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_me_in_samarra/pseuds/meet_me_in_samarra
Summary: The day when a homeless drug addict and a suicidal ex-soldier met was the beginning of something until then unheard-of: Mutual Attraction.Of course, not all was what it looked like in the first place but the days of boredom, loneliness and lack of purpose were history. A case had to be solved, lives had to be saved and a developing relationship had to be tackled.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Teaser Art for "Mutual Attraction" by meet_me_in_samarra [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022569
Kudos: 3





	Cover Art: Mutual Attraction by meet_me_in_samarra: Teaser for upcoming chapter 8 "Silverblack"

**Author's Note:**

> This is crossposted on my tumblr, so in case the embedded link on AO3 breaks  
> you can find the picture here:  
> https://meetinginsamarra.tumblr.com/post/626860289916321792

Teaser for the next chapter 8

**Mutual Attraction can be found here:**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944692>

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any content of the images  
> I do not intend to earn money with this  
> I just put them together to create a fanwork


End file.
